


Score One for the Home Team

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Romance, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones decide forgo watching the Big Game at a party.  Home does have its advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score One for the Home Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote for a [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_jones/profile)[**team_jones**](http://community.livejournal.com/team_jones/) challenge, but it needed more work, so I set it aside in favor of the story I ultimately submitted (So a Starfleet Captain Walks Into a Bar). Thanks so much to [](http://aome.livejournal.com/profile)[**aome**](http://aome.livejournal.com/) for her quick beta!

It was the weekend of the Big Game and Jim and Bones had received several invites to watch it on someone's large screen. The beginning of spring term was the perfect time for a ridiculous party since no one had much work yet. But Bones didn't feel up to a crowd, and Jim didn't feel up to endlessly asking people what was in the food, so they stayed home and ordered in. Bones said he'd rather drink his own beer anyway.

Bones's Atlanta team was playing, so he wore their jersey, a baggy orange and silver thing that didn't suit him one bit, over a pair of old green gym shorts. When watching his team play Bones had a tendency to run his hands through his hair nervously so now it stood up in about five directions. Jim cheered here and there, but it was nothing like Bones. Every time something happened Bones would shout—approval, disgust, annoyance, excitement. At the end of the half Atlanta scored again, going into halftime slightly ahead of the other team, and Bones stood pumping his arm as the players filed back into their locker rooms.

"What?" Bones asked as he sat down, running his hand through his hair again. He looked down at his clothes, then back at Jim. "Guess I make a pretty picture, huh?" he said, smiling a bit nervously, before taking another swallow of beer.

Jim didn't say anything, just took the bottle out of Bones's hand and set it down on the coffee table. "Halftime's twenty minutes, right?"

"Half-hour for the Big Game," Bones replied.

"Good," Jim replied, and then he pounced, launching himself into Bones's lap. One hand slid up under Bones's shirt, while the other wrapped around the back of his head to pull him into a kiss.

"Jesus, Jim, let me catch up," Bones muttered. He pulled Jim's shirt off and reached for his own but Jim batted his hands away, and after another kiss slid down off his lap onto the floor in front of the couch.

"Pretty picture?" Jim said, pulling off Bones's shorts. "Fucking sexy as all hell and you know it, you prick." He took Bones's thighs firmly in each hand, caressing them as he pulled Bones's legs over his shoulders. "Wearing these goddamned shorts when you know how I feel about your legs." He kissed down Bones's thigh, rubbing his stubbled cheek across the tender skin, making Bones shudder. Jim looked up with a feral grin that had more teeth than usual. Luckily those teeth were nowhere in evidence when he sucked Bones's cock down his throat.

"_Fuck_," Bones shouted, and struggled not to thrust into the sudden wet heat that surrounded him. Jim got right down to business, pulling out every little trick he knew got to Bones, like sucking his cheeks in, or bobbing his head up and down which didn't feel amazing so much as look awesome, and Bones was losing it fast, which maybe was the point. "Jim, I—gonna come," he gasped.

Jim took Bones's cock in as far as it would go and hummed his approval, then pulled back until the head rested in that perfect spot against the roof of his mouth and sucked, looking up at Bones, his eyes twinkling merrily. He kept sucking as Bones came, almost sucking the come out of him. When Bones was done Jim eased off, licked his lips and grinned.

Bones wanted to say something clever, but all that came out was a moan.

Jim eased Bones's legs down and sat back on his haunches, reaching behind him into the coffee table drawer for lube and a condom. He looked over his shoulder at the screen. "Wow, twenty-one minutes left. I'm _good_." He stood and shucked off jeans and underwear before adorning his cock with condom and lube. "If we had more time, I'd give you a good rimming," Jim said, using Bones's legs to turn him so he was laying sideways on the couch, "but we can't miss any of the Big Game, now can we?" He put one of Bones's feet up on the back of the couch, pushing it so it would stay there without any help from Bones, who was feeling pretty boneless at the moment. Good thing, as Jim was making pretty quick work of getting him ready, plenty of lube but two fingers to start, and Bones was startled but quickly relaxed.

"Jus' fuck me," Bones said.

"Nope," Jim replied, slipping in a third finger. "You wanna be able to sit through the second half, don't you?"

Bones considered that, but before his foggy brain came up with an answer Jim was kneeling on the couch, hands under Bones's ass to pull him forward. A quick adjustment and there was Jim's cock pushing into him and Jim's hands practically pulling him open, and all he could think was, "More."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "You ready for it?"

"Split me in two, Jim," Bones said.

"All right," Jim said, in that placating, "anything you want, baby" tone Bones usually only heard when he was very drunk. But he did it; he let go and started really pounding into him, jostling the couch with the force of it. Bones's shirt had been pushed out of the way at some point, but it was still odd to be half-clothed, watching and feeling Jim fuck him, pushing up to meet him, wrapping his legs around Jim's waist and digging his heels into the small of Jim's back, anything to get him closer, deeper. Jim was pretty worked up, his face tense with concentration, eyes boring into Bones's again, and all Bones could do was smile.

"S'good, Jimmy," Bones said. "Do it. Fuck me good."

"I'll fuck you," Jim said, and did, though it wasn't long before he was slamming into him, shouting, and then collapsed on top of Bones.

Bones ran a hand through Jim's hair, then looked at the screen. "Five minutes to go," he said.

"I'm very efficient," Jim replied, panting. "So I'll make you a deal. Atlanta wins, I'll let you fuck me."

"And if they lose?" Bones asked.

"I'll let you fuck me."

Bones grinned. "I'll take that bet." Jim slipped out of him and Bones pulled him up for a proper kiss. "Aren't you glad we stayed in?" he asked.

"It has its advantages," Jim said, and kissed him again.


End file.
